


Упрямый

by Lyna_SH



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Some angst, another disaster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: Декабрь 1988-го, Щербину и Тараканова отправляют в Спитак, чтобы разобраться с еще одной немыслимой катастрофой. Временами им кажется, что Легасов где-то рядом.





	Упрямый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stubborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484614) by [rbmk999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbmk999/pseuds/rbmk999). 

> От автора: Реальный Борис Щербина не был удостоен НИКАКИХ наград за свою роль в очистке Чернобыля. Хотя Щербина страдал от лучевой болезни, в декабре 1988 года его послали ликвидировать последствия землетрясения в Спитаке. Щербина провел месяц в ужасных условиях, и состояние его здоровья резко ухудшилось. За Спитак он также не получил наград. Это доводит до белого каления, и я должна была что-то написать. 
> 
> Разумеется, эта работа — о выдуманном Борисе Щербине из сериала «Чернобыль» HBO, но, думаю, вы меня поняли.
> 
> Арт: https://ann-arde.tumblr.com/post/186049386322/another-cough-another-blood-stained-handkerchief

Бориса Щербину всегда слышно издалека. Он рычит, отдавая приказы, кричит в телефон, сотворяет вещи из слов. Заставляет вертеться все это дерьмо на чистом упрямстве и силе воли.

Но первое, что слышно теперь — его кашель. Его чертов кровавый кашель.

...На дворе декабрь 1988-го, их отправляют в Спитак, чтобы разобраться с еще одной немыслимой катастрофой — как будто они не хлебнули этого дерьма в Чернобыле. Правда, тут все совсем по-другому. Для начала, тут нет радиации, и ничто не мешает Рыжкову и самому Горбачёву явиться в Армению с прессой, изобразить заботу. Ничто не мешает просить помощь из-за границы — в этой катастрофе, в отличие от той, не виноват человек, и ничего постыдного нет. И все-таки генерал Тараканов видит здесь много знакомых лиц: люди из чернобыльской команды снова брошены на передовую — и снова под началом зампредседателя Щербины.

Можно лишь удивляться, почему Горбачёв направил его сюда. Да, у Щербины, как и многих других чернобыльцев, есть уникальный опыт борьбы с последствиями катастрофы, обеспечения поставок, временных убежищ, перевозок и техники... Но Щербина болен, еле работает, а Спитак не похож на Чернобыль. Опасность Чернобыля была незримой, неспешной, коварной. Спитак, если угодно, нагляден: десятки тысяч трупов, часто обезображенных; сотни тысяч с ранениями. Разрушенные города и села, сокрушенная инфраструктура. Наверное, именно так выглядела бы большая часть Украины, взорвись три остальных чернобыльских реактора, — за вычетом радиации. Чернобыль был страхом и трепетом. Спитак — это боль и скорбь. И все-таки они здесь.

Они здесь, сражаются наперекор всему с катастрофой и лучевой болезнью после прежней беды. Зачем посылать людей, едва переживших один кошмар, прямо в другой? «Чтобы занять нас, — как-то шутит Щербина. — Мы не опасны, пока разгребаем очередную кучу дерьма. Не хочешь, чтобы кто-то слишком много болтал? Толкни его под автобус, смети останки под коврик, и все в порядке в…» — кашель сжирает конец его фразы. Щербина удручен в эти дни. Генерал Тараканов знает причину — покойный профессор Легасов был другом и ему.

…Иногда кажется, что Легасов тоже здесь, с ними. В хорошие дни Щербина гордо смотрит на плоды их трудов, говорит что-то вроде «Валера бы это одобрил» и улыбается печально. В плохие дни он читает какой-нибудь отчет, вскакивает с взволнованным «Это надо сказать Валере!» — и застывает, и хмурится, и шепчет «Вот черт», и снова опускается на стул.

А иногда генерал и зампредседателя работают допоздна в своем передвижном командном пункте — вагончике, похожем на тот, что был у них в Чернобыле, с такими же безобразными зелеными обоями, — и Щербина, не замечая, окликает генерала именем Легасова. Это что-нибудь простое, обыденное, вроде «Валера, передай ручку» или «Валера, я мерзну, закрой эту чертову дверь».

Однажды он наконец замечает. «Вот черт, Коля, я только что назвал тебя Валерой? Извини, наверно, по старой привычке». — «Правда? Не обратил внимания». Он, конечно же, обратил, но не стоит смущать Бориса. И, конечно, тот не купился: «А раньше называл?» — «Раз или два, — Тараканов пожимает плечами, потом говорит: — Мне тоже его не хватает».

...Декабрь; холодно даже для Армении. Щербина, с его ослабленным иммунитетом, почти сразу подхватывает простуду — как будто кровавого кашля мало. Щербина мог бы вернуться в Москву — но он остается. «Сперва надо разделаться с этим паскудством, госпиталь подождет». Но ему становится хуже, и как-то, под очередной круг водки с салом и чесноком (традиционное народное средство в помощь медикаментам) они наконец говорят по душам.

«В такие дни я почти завидую Валере, — умудряется сказать Борис в перерыве между сражениями с кашлем. — Порешить со всем этим, и дело с концом, — еще один затяжной приступ, еще один залп водки. — Вот это была бы, мать ее, благодать».

Тараканов достаточно хорошо знает Щербину и не пытается его ободрить. Незачем. И все-таки он спрашивает: «Почему же не порешил?» — только чтобы поддержать разговор. Он уже знает ответ. Упрямство.

«У меня еще есть дела, — Щербина выдерживает паузу. — У Валеры тоже были. Много дел, но… Но для него это был единственный способ. Наконец-то закрыть дела».

«Знаете, ходят слухи, — осторожно говорит Тараканов. — О его смерти…»

«Да ладно тебе, — Борис небрежно машет рукой. — Тут нет ни прослушки, ни гостайн, которые надо скрывать. Смена обстановки». 

Очередной заход на кашель. Генерал наполняет стакан Щербины теплым чаем из термоса в клетку. Как будто это может помочь.

«Говорят, КГБ убил его и выставил это как самоубийство. Да, слышал, — Борис хмурится. — Да, может быть. Он много знал, ему нечего было терять. Но...»

Еще один приступ, еще один платок с кровью в трясущихся пальцах. Он старый, больной, уставший.

«Но это бы значило, что победил КГБ. А мне... — снова кашель. — Мне хочется думать, что победил Валера. И вместе с ним мы».

Генерал кивает. Он не вполне согласен, но это чувство ему по душе.

В этот раз Щербина заходится без остановки, и Тараканов вызывает врача. 

«Борис, вам и правда стоит вернуться в Москву».

«Рано».

Он старый, больной, уставший.

Но он упрямый прежде всего.


End file.
